ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyan-Nyan
| image = | race =Akuneko | birthday = October 31 | gender =Female | height = Varies | weight = Varies | blood type = A- | affiliation = Supreme Kai | occupation = Assistant to Western Supreme Kai | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = | partner = Western Supreme Kai | previous partner =Sacred Planets of the Kais | homeworld =Unnamed Akuneko Planet | relatives = | education =Unknown | ultimate attack = | signature attack = | manga debut = A Weapon Fit For Kings! | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = N/A | spanish voice = N/A }} Nyan-Nyan (にゃんにゃん Nyannyan) is an Akuneko hailing from an unknown planet in the West Galaxy. She is one of the oddities of her race, more kind than demonic, and serves as assistant to the Western Supreme Kai. Due to her position in the Supreme Kai's favor, she is somewhat of a deity. Appearance Nyan-Nyan is a small, fluffy, deceptively harmless-looking creature modeled after a cat—as befitting the rest of the Akuneko race. She has ruby-esque red eyes and large ears, as well a bushy tail. Her coat is a pristine white; and her ears are adorned with golden rings. She also possesses crimson markings upon her back—most prominently in the form of a circle. As her humanoid form however, Nyan-Nyan takes the form of a small, snow-white haired little girl whose hair takes a very similar form of that to her ears in Akuneko form; accentuated by cat-like ears. Her eyes remain crimson, crimson eyes, and have a sparkling glow about them. For attire, Nyan is adorned in a overly-sweet bunch of clothes more befitting a magical girl—with a crimson circle on the back, she is clad in a small white dress which is rather frilly, to say the least. Along her legs are thigh-high boots with circles of ki around the ankles. On her arms are wrappings with even more frills. Most notably, her tail increases in size, making her seem very similar to a 'cat girl'. Personality Nyan-Nyan is a rather complicated creature, to say the very least. She is usually extremely quiet to the point that very few have heard her talk in a crowded area, though this is because she is rather shy; Nyan is essentially unable to handle people she hasn't spoken to unless she has looked into them for a little bit. She is usually seen with a perpetual blush crossing her face at all times; especially when in the company of those she is fond of. However, despite this, Nyan-Nyan is known to have a somewhat mischievous streak; this is best shown in her daily life. As she finds difficulty in speaking to people, she finds it much easier to irritate them from a distance; though it shines the most in regards to giving others assistance. She is known to sometimes speak in half-truths and only give information after the particular event has transpired—yet somehow, she always manages to be somewhat indispensable. She is noted to have a certain fondness for sweets, chocolate being preferred. Despite all this, Nyan-Nyan remains loyal to one person and one person alone: The Western Supreme Kai. Due to being the first living being who ever accepted her despite her difference compared to the other members of her race, Megami is the one person that Nyan will never mislead—their bond is forged from mutual understanding and caring for one another; some have compared to this to a mother-daughter relationship. It should be noted that Nyan never leaves Megami's side at all times. History Nyan-Nyan was born on the as-of-yet unnamed planet of the Akuneko in the West Galaxy. Unlike most of her species, she's fairly shy and antisocial, and didn't delight in causing havoc to other species simply because they could. While the other Akuneko never outright ostracized her, she eventually noticed a distinct coldness that stemmed from her lack of willingness to participate in their games and many of her species left her alone. Nyan-Nyan eventually caught the eye of the Western Supreme Kai due to her better nature, and the fact that the goddess was already interested in the race to begin with, and was offered a position as the Kai's assistant, which she immediately accepted, and has been loyal to the goddess ever since. Powers Nyan-Nyan is an Akuneko, and possesses the magical abilities akin to her race. However, she is skilled in the manipulation of ki as well, and is noted to be particularly talented. Nyan-Nyan has also been trained directly by the Western Supreme Kai herself, and therefore knows a decent array of techniques. She prefers long-distance fighting to close range, but can use her strength to easily rip opponents in half. Techniques and Special Abilities : The ability to fly without the use of ki. Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. Kamehameha: Learned directly from the Western Supreme Kai herself, Nyan-Nyan is capable of performing the ancient Kamehameha. To use it, she cups her hands at her sides to charge the ki. Notably, she refrains from speaking the incantation, before thrusting her arms forward and releasing the energy wave. : A teleportation technique that is inherent to her species, Nyan-Nyan can utilize the Instantaneous Movement to teleport anywhere in the universe without locking onto a ki signature. Magic: Nyan-Nyan is capable of casting Magic, to materialize objects, bind individuals, or even grant wishes if she feels like it, effectively making her a genie of sorts. Transformations Humanoid This is an ability inherent to her species, and it is also a byproduct of the ability to Shapeshift, Nyan-Nyan is capable of taking on a human form. This form makes it easier to fight, do battle, and among other things is more enjoyable. Nyan-Nyan states that only in this humanoid form is her full power useable, while in her Akuneko form, it's limited. She is also capable of casting much more complex and powerful magic in this form. The form itself is noted to be an efficient combination of humanoid and Akuneko traits, which would make it difficult to pass for a normal human, if not for humanity's selective obliviousness as just about everything. Ki Magic Fusion A technique Nyan-Nyan developed, and it is more of a "power-up" than a transformation, similar to the Kaio-ken. It is essentially a fusion of two opposing energies, magic and ki, causing them to resound in perfect harmony—Nyan-Nyan focuses magic on one hand and ki to the other. These dual forces give ther drastically enhanced speed and strength. The technique's only known limitation, aside from energy drain, is that is lasts only as long as the aura remains blazing around her. However, the technique itself can give her a power boost up to 25 times her normal power. Trivia *The name Nyan-Nyan is the onomatopoeia for a cat's "meow" on Japanese. *The personality was written by User:Perchan. All credit goes to her for her work.